1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a surgical retractor system and an illumination device, more particularly to an illuminated surgical retractor system and a magnetically-controlled illumination device.
2. Background Information
During a surgical operation, such as a laparotomy operation, a surgical retractor is commonly used for retracting an incision through an abdominal wall such that a surgical instrument or an operator's hand may gain access into the abdominal cavity to perform the surgical operation. However, since light beams provided by a conventional surgical light system that is disposed above a patient are usually blocked by the surgical instrument or the operator's hand accessing into the abdominal cavity via the surgical retractor during the laparotomy operation, the abdominal cavity may not be sufficiently illuminated and performance of the surgical operation is thus adversely influenced. Even though a light delivery component of an endoscope may be used for illumination, a range and an intensity of illumination provided by the endoscope are still limited, and may be insufficient for the surgical operations.
In view of this, a conventional surgical retractor is provided with an illumination device which is disposed in a portion of the conventional surgical retractor which is arranged inside a body cavity so as to promote brightness in the body cavity. However, the illumination device of the conventional retractor emits light beams only at a fixed direction, and an illumination direction of the illumination device is not adjustable according to different needs. For example, the direction of the light beams cannot be adjusted to focus on a target to be subjected to the surgical operation.